


Catch!

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [8]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to catch dinner, Much wallows in despair. Fortunately, Djaq is there to pull him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch!

**Author's Note:**

> April Showers Prompt 16

_Spring is nature's way of saying, "Let's party!"_ (Robin Williams)

He was a fearless hunter, sliding gracefully and silent through the grass, the shadow of the trees shielding him from sight. His prey was unsuspecting as he got closer, the animal still further within his reach.

Much step on a twig and it snaps loudly under his booth. The squirrel lifts its head, startled eyes looking around, just before it leaps back into the trees. The curses that leave the outlaws mouth makes Djaq laugh, which startle him even further.

“Djaq!” The words leave his mouth as his eyes turn as wide as the squirrel’s. “You… you should be back at camp! You shouldn’t be here!”

Djaq lifts an eyebrow as she steps closer, happy that he hasn’t noticed her sneaking after him at all. “And miss this? Not for the world, Much.”

He scowls at her and folds his arm across his chest, glancing around in despair. “You couldn’t have caught it for me?” He mumbles. “Since you’re so great…”

She laughs again, but tries to hide it behind a cough as she sees how upset he is. Walking forward she gently pokes him in the arm, drawing his attention back to her.

“Don’t worry about it,” She says. “We’ll find something else.”

“No, it doesn’t matter,” Much sighs and throws his hand into exasperation, something she’s only ever seen him done when Robin has been behaving exceptionally stupid again. “I can’t even catch a squirrel. I am worthless. Worthless I tell you!”

Djaq frowned. “Worthless? Much, it is merely a squirrel… and besides…” She steps closer, checking her surroundings as if she’s sharing a secret with him. It works, as he involuntarily leans closer, eyes focused ahead but ears all for her.

“It’s spring now. It’s like all the animals are waking up,” She tells him. “Imagine sleeping for a whole winter and then coming back, so full of energy.” She pokes him in the shoulder again, just for extra emphasis. “Not your fault.”

Much thinks about it for a minute and to be sure that it won’t keep bothering him, Djaq slips her arm into the crook of his and drags him across the road.

“Come on, I’ll show you. If we can’t catch a squirrel, we’ll catch a bear and watch the other’s reaction when we get back!”

Much’s smile is as bright as the sun as he follows her into the forest.


End file.
